Since a polycarbonate resin is not only excellent in transparency but also excellent in workability and impact resistance as compared to glass and has no risk of toxic gas unlike other plastic materials, it is widely used in various fields and also as a material for thermoforming such as vacuum molding or pressure forming.
A polycarbonate resin, however, generally has low surface hardness and thus has a problem that the surface of a molded product made from the polycarbonate resin is susceptible to damage. Therefore, it has conventionally been proposed to form a protection layer made from an acrylic resin on the surface of a polycarbonate resin layer so as to prevent the surface of the product from being damaged.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a laminated body having a total thickness of 0.5-1.2 mm, which is obtained by laminating an acrylic resin layer with a thickness of 50-120 μm on one surface of a polycarbonate resin layer by coextrusion.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a scratch resistant acrylic film favorable as a display window protection plate for a portable information terminal device, which is obtained by providing a hard coat onto an acrylic film including an acrylic resin layer made from a rubber-particle-dispersed methacrylic resin to impart scratch resistance.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a thermoformed article obtained by thermoforming a resin sheet for molding, where the absolute value of the difference in the glass-transition temperature between a polycarbonate-based resin made from a polymer alloy of an aromatic polycarbonate resin and other resin, and an acrylic resin is within 30° C.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103169
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-143365
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 4971218